opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
THE TWO FACES OF HILLARY CLINTON WE MUST SEE
by Jaxhawk Why WE Can't Afford a Clinton In The White House http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/Rs7Y3QRDS3I/AAAAAAAABas/vBBVoLB8PF0/s1600-h/lew-1995.jpg http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/Rs7Y3gRDS4I/AAAAAAAABa0/DCKklxfu4m8/s1600-h/hillary.jpg http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/Rs7Y3gRDS5I/AAAAAAAABa8/1rmsWVJo8zw/s1600-h/life.jpg Although James Patterson, an eminent historian on American history, has written in the Oxford Series "that President Bill Clinton achieved very little during his eight years in office." It is the damage that the sixties generation darlings did while "they" were in office that should disqualify Hillary Clinton from ever becoming President or for that matter hold a position of power in the United States Senate. No politician in many years has shown the brazenness and outright dereliction of duty as President as did Bill Clinton and His accomplice, Hillary. The list of reprehensible actions caused or taken by the Clinton's is very long, and I won't attempt to write about them all. It is important to remember that Hillary Clinton was no normal wife or First Lady. A charming, stay in the background until needed at public functions, she was not! In the first few years of Bill's Presidency, Hillary organized a large committee that met behind closed doors. in secrecy, to draft plans for a National Health Insurance Plan. Hillary was not satisfied with the Marine Guards being present only to provide protection and a sense of regal presence. She used them as servants on many occasions as "waters and "bellhops" for Clinton guests who stayed in the Lincoln bedroom. She was heard uttering profanity and her spewing her venom in frequent outburst with her Secret Service detail, showing how little consideration she has for "subordinates" and people below her status. Her "Travelgate" episode was another example of her disdain for the "little People" as she often now refers to people she is courting for their vote. In what has since been called an abuse of power. Hillary fired the whole White House Travel Office staff, so she could replace those long time employees with her personal friends. In her travels around the country pandering for votes, she has said many things contradictory to her real feelings and beliefs, but the following is one good example of her two faced personality. Hillary's new add sounds alarms with the message: "As I travel around America, I hear from so many people who feel like they are invisible to their government. Americans from all walks of life may be invisible to this President,but they're not invisible to me, and they won't be invisible to the next President of the United States." I guess she has a short and convenient memory about her past treatment of little people! Garry Aldridge, former FBI agent, wrote in his book "Unlimited Access" that staff members in the White House and Old Executive Office Bldg. were instructed to clear the hallways when Hillary was "out and about". If anyone happened to meet Hillary they were not to make eye contact with her. They were to remain "invisible to the "Queen"! If that isn't enough to persuade you that Hillary should never set foot in the Oval Office again. Then the fact that if, God forbid, she does win. She will bring her perpetually adolescent Husband with her. A Presidency that included eight years of ignoring the Terrorist threat, Troopergate, Filegate, Pardongate(that included pardoning Marc Rich, many drug dealers and money launderers),and allowing sale and transfer to Communist China of sensitive computer components now used in nuclear missiles aimed at our allies and soon to be a threat to OUR mainland. The lies that got US into the War in Kosovo, that has now been made into a radical Muslim Base for Terrorist Islamofascists (The Fort Dix Six), and as reported by the UN, made "sex slaves" of hundreds of young girls, dislocated hundreds of thousands of Gypsies, Christians and other "undesirables" by the Muslim who have taken power. Why anyone other than a sixties radical now full grown leftist, would vote for this pair, is a mystery to me. But as Will Rogers once said: "A great many people only know what they read in the papers" I will add, and see on television. WE know the media has been an apologist for the Clinton's, and now they are leading the Cheer leaders for Hillary's election! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: August 24, 2007 Category: HILLARY WHITE HOUSE ELECTION BILL CLINTON Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.